icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-5439006-20120709164452
I really have to commend you all, a lot of you here have stood by iCarly and Seddie since Day 1, and that's amazing! It's been 5 long years and some of you still feel the same way about Seddie as you did a long time ago. It's sad to say, but I'm afraid I don't feel the same way. :( I started watching iCarly in Season 3 and was addicted from then on. I made sure I watch every episode starting with the first, watched them countles times, but never got tired of it. Then I really began to ship Seddie hard, I became obsessed with it, and I thought I'd never get bored of it or tired of it., same with iCarly. I used to always say iCarly is my favorite show in the entire world and that I never wanted it to end. I honestly don't know what happened. And it makes me sad, because I don't want to feel this way, but I can't help it. Maybe it was Dan's toying with the ships or Nick's infrequent airings of new episodes, or maybe it was just that I began getting interested in other shows, and forgot about what I loved most. The thing is iCarly will always be a part of me, but now it's time to move on, so I'm glad that the show is ending. I would hate for the show to be dragged on too long, and then grow to resent it. I definitely don't feel the same way about Seddie anymore, but I'm hoping that the next episodes that come out will help me change my mind, because like I said before I don't want to feel this way. I think I'm just growing out of iCarly, I'm 15 now, and I guess that has to deal with why. One thing is for sure though, I will definitely still watch every new episode of iCarly that comes on, till the very end. I am very interested in seeing how Dan closes the show. I want iCarly to be remembered as one of those shows people still wished was on, and not one that their glad ended. Wow, this turned out sadder that I thought it was going to be. I just needed to express the way I felt about iCarly, because lately I've been feeling weird about it, and thought it would be good to get it out. Anyways I'm not leaving the wiki and I'm not leaving iCarly or Seddie. :) They mean too much to me to do so. :) BTW if you're wondering who I am since I've barely been on this wiki, it's because this is probably my 3rd account on this wiki. First of all, I've know about this wiki for a while now, since back in 2009, but didn't join till the airing of iOMG, then I stopped coming on this wiki, but when I wanted to come back I forgot my password and made another account, then the same thing happened again so this is probably my 3rd or 4th account. Anyways, like I said at the beginning, it is absolutely wonderful that some of you have been here since the beginning, and I know I will stay here till the end. :) Ehh, that seemed like a good way to end it lol. Bye! See ya later!